


Some Were In California

by Hufflepuffle_97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Lydia are bros, Asexual Allison, Asexual Lydia, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, GAAAAAYY, Heavy Sarcasm, Him and Isaac co mom, Jackson Never Left, Jackson and Danny are mates, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Scott and Isaac is the alpha pair, Season three people aren't dead, Stiles is basically pack mom., Werecougar, basically the whole pack are puppies that know how to kickass, dragon - Freeform, slightly goofy Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffle_97/pseuds/Hufflepuffle_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamara Phere was a little nervous. Okay, no that was a lie. She was a lot nervous. New state, new city, new school, and no friends. Also being a werecougar without any knowledge about the supernatural community except that there was a pack of werewolves lead by Scott McCall and that most of the McCall pack went to B.H.H.S. So yes, Kamara was nervous and scared. This year was gonna suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day at work and this is the result of that. My first story on here. I plan to update quite often...

Moving sucked balls. Unpacking was like the most exhausting thing ever. But here I am, unpacking my belongings and trying to organize my stuff.

Its 80 effin degrees outside and I’m inside my sauna of a room because we haven’t found the air conditioners yet and I might die of heat stroke.

Finishing my last box of clothes I decide to give up and go to sleep. After all, I start my senior year of high school tomorrow.

* * *

 

Coffee. I need coffee. Don’t they have a Starbucks around here?! Ugh, oh well.

Getting out of my car I head to the main office to get my schedule. Getting to my first class proved easier than expected. Introducing myself to the teacher I took a seat in the back taking out a notebook and pen. The bell rang and students started pouring in the door.

I paid no mind to them but the second the scent of werewolf hit my nose I looked up. Scott McCall, his mate Isaac Lahey, and their emissary Stiles Stilinski walked into the class. “No, you don’t understand Scott! There’s a new family in town with a supernatural daughter!” I heard Stiles say, I tensed up. Scott sighed as if he’d heard this all before “I know, dude. She‘s our age and she’s a werecougar. They’re from Washington State, they moved here because the girl needs a pack and we’re the best bet she has.” I sat stunned; wow this dude did his homework.

Isaac smiled at his mate, his smile one of pure affection “Look at you doing your homework. Such a good alpha” Scott blushed at the compliment. A small smile made its way onto my face, they’re so cute together! They all sat down around me, Scott to my left, Isaac to my right, and Stiles in front of me. My smile still intact I greeted them “Hey, nice to meet you. The names Kamara. I’m new here.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at me “We know you’re not human.” Wow. Right to the point. I cleared my throat, “Uh yeah. Werecougar.” I heard Isaac hum “Never met one of those. What’s your eye color?” I turned to flash my eyes at him, the bright purple shocking him for a second. Stiles stared at me, he smelled of distrust and mild interest. Scott nodded as if he already knew my eye color

“How about you meet us during lunch? We usually sit on the bleacher by the lacrosse field. We can talk then and you can meet the rest of the pack.” I nodded my head “Sounds good” Scott smiled at me, nodding his head too. Stiles was still giving me distrustful looks but Isaac just flashed me a smile and turned his attention to the front of the classroom.

Okay, so maybe this year wasn’t going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

When lunch rolled around I was understandably nervous. I had AP senior English before this and I had met Lydia Martin, the resident Banshee. She may be small but her stare can kill and so can she.

After getting my lunch from my car I made my way to the lacrosse field, as I walked I bumped in to a girl “Oh my god I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” I panicked a little bit. The girl was about 5’8 with tan skin and dark hair pulled into a neat bun. Her eyes were a vibrant hazel with flecks of green in them. Her scent was like a campfire on warm summer nights but there was a dangerous undertone to it. My cougar came to the forefront; my eyes flashed at the girl and her eyes flashed a pearly white right back. She smiled at me but it was a viscous smile “No problem. Should’ve been looking where I was going”

I nodded a little, too shocked to say anything. She stuck out her hand “The names Lana. You must be the new girl Jackson was going on about. You’re a werecougar right?” I opened my mouth to say yes but nothing came out so I just nodded.

Lana chuckled, “Nervous?” I nodded again. CALM DOWN DAMMIT! SPEAK! USE WORDS!!

I took a deep breath, cleared my throat “Kamara. My name is Kamara.” Lana nodded. She gestured behind herself to the field “Having lunch with the pack?” I glanced behind her to see the McCall pack lounging on the bleachers or messing around on the field “Uh yeah. Scott said to meet them here so we could talk about me joining your pack.” She hummed “Well I’m not an official member of the pack, dragons are usually loners. But my cousin, Jackson, is one of Scott’s betas. And I’m friends with Boyd and Isaac.” I only knew Isaac out of the people she was talking about but I nodded along anyway.

We reached the pack and my nerves came back tenfold when they all stared at me. A girl with blonde hair perched on a large black guys lap gave me a smile that looked like she wanted to eat me, a pretty boy gave me suspicious looks while he sat on a large Hawaiian guys lap, said Hawaiian gave me a friendly smile, Lydia acknowledged me with a barely there smile and a small head nod, the girl next to Lydia smiled brightly at me, I just awkwardly smiled and waved a bit.

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles were on the field playing a practice game with four others that I didn’t recognize. Once Scott noticed me he grinned and jogged over, the others following. “Hey, Kamara! You made it!” I smiled back “Yeah, I debated ditching and going home to sleep” I joked with him. Isaac chuckled as he came up to Scott, draping himself on the alpha’s back. Scott glanced around, I’m guessing to see if everyone was present. “Look's like everyone is here. So, everyone this is Kamara, she’s a werecougar and new to town.” I waved “Kamara this is everyone. You’ve already met my mate and our emissary. The blonde over there is Erica, the guy under her is Boyd, the Asian is Kira, that’s Jackson and his mate Danny, Allison and Lydia, Brett and his mate Mason, the twins Ethan and Aiden, and this is the puppy of the pack Liam!” After the introductions the questions started.

We were all sitting around and eating our lunches when Jackson asked “Why are you here? Why Beacon Hills?” I sighed “Uhm… none of the other packs wanted someone like me.” The pack gave me questioning looks “What do you mean someone like you?” Liam asked “A cat. Most wolves don’t like cats. They say we’re untrustworthy and far too sneaky for a pack…. But I swear I’m a good cat. House broken and everything. I only shed once a year!” my joke got a couple chuckles and some smiles from the pack, Liam and Jackson visibly relaxed. Stiles cracked a smile but his eyes were still looking at me with distrust.

I sighed. Small steps Kamara, small steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh bed, you feel so amazing! It’s been a long first day. Got introduced to the pack, I’m pretty sure I’m part of the pack now... But Stiles said they’d have to consult with Derek.. Whoever that was.

Scott said to expect some visitors later tonight. So here I am sitting at my desk writing a paper about ancient Greek literature when there’s tap on my window and I see Scott and some other large very intimidating man.

I stare at them for a second until the man speaks “Are you going to open the window or are we going to sit out here all night?” I blink; shake my head as if to clear the thoughts in my head then get up to open the window.

They hop in, landing gracefully on the floor. I clear my throat and they turn their heads to look at me “Uhm.. Not that its not nice to see you or anything but what are you doing here at 10pm” Scott smiles and takes a seat on my desk chair “Kamara this is Derek Hale. My right hand and Stiles’ mate.” I gape at the man standing in front of my window with his arms crossed

“You’re Derek Hale?! You defeated the Alpha pack and the Darach! Holy mother of Lord Zeus!! AND YOU’RE STANDING IN MY ROOM!” I start hyperventilating. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. HOLY SHIT!!

I take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down “Kamara are you okay?” Scott asked as he got up from the chair, he reached for me. I backed up until I was sat on my bed with my head between my knees. After a few deep breaths I could talk again “Sorry, sorry. Just a little shocked and a lot intimidated. Dude… You’re like a legend in werecreature kind! All the packs I visited all had tales to tell of either you or your family.” I stared at Derek in awe “You’re basically my hero.”

Derek smiled a bit “Thanks” Scott chuckled “Told you she wasn’t so bad” I gave Scott a flat look. Scott motioned at my face “See! She has attitude! She’ll fit right in!” Derek sighed and nodded “Okay. She can be part of the pack” Scott and I fist bumped.

Derek leveled an even look at me “But! You have to go to every pack meeting and you have to help on patrols. And I’ll need your number so I can forward it to the whole pack. You’ll be kept in the loop and you’ll keep us updated if you leave town” I nodded along eagerly “You betcha sweet werewolf butt! I’ll be the best pack member!” Scott chuckled when Derek glared at me for the butt comment.

Derek exhaled a heavy sigh “Yeah. You’ll fit right in” I grinned so hard I think I split my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but cut me some slack guys. I'm working and helping with my little brother and I'm tired 80% of the time... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it tho :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) and this is gonna be short..

The next morning was a lot better than the previous morning. I wasn't as anxious and I wasn't as tired. I was feeling pretty good about the previous day events. I had been accepted into the pack, met Derek Hale, and figured out where to get a good cup of coffee from Scott. I could hear my dad moving around in the kitchen making breakfast, I listened for mom but she was still sleeping.

I slipped out of bed and started deciding on my outfit. I grabbed a pair of leggings, my Hufflepuff shirt, some underwear, and my bra before heading into the bathroom to go pee, wash my face, and put my hair in a ponytail.  
When I was all dressed I went downstairs to eat. I greeted my dad with a kiss to the cheek and a thank you for my breakfast. Dad and I were sat at the table when he started talking, "Don't forget to ask the pack if they want to come over for dinner tonight. Your mom and I want to meet them." I nodded, "Will do. I'll talk to Scott when I get to school." Dad hummed in acknowledgment. When I was done eating I put my plate in the sink and went back upstairs to brush my teeth then grab my backpack.

As I was leaving my room mom emerged from my parents’ room. "Morning, honey. Off to school?" I gave mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "Yeah, gotta talk to the pack so I'm heading out a little early. Dad has breakfast downstairs. I'll see you after school." I hurried down the stairs, stopping at the door to slip my vans on my feet. Yelling a quick 'I love you' to my dad before I closed the door. 

Hopping in my car I started off towards the coffee shop that Scott had recommended yesterday. I found a parking spot and quickly grabbed my wallet out of my bag I hurried inside. I was thankful that it was still pretty early that there wasn’t a line yet. I ordered a caramel macchiato to go. While I waited I messed around on my phone. The bell to the café rang and the familiar scent of a campfire hit my nose. I peeked up to see Lana the Dragon from yesterday ordering her own coffee. It didn’t seem like she saw me so I quickly went back to my phone. 

I heard my name being called by the barista so I locked my phone and grabbed my coffee. I thanked the barista with a smile and went for the door, but before I could reach the door Lana was standing in front of me. I smiled at her “Morning, Lana!” Her smile was all teeth and she looked every bit the predator she is. “Morning, kitten. What’s the hurry? School doesn’t start for another hour.” My cheeks heated at the kitten comment but I shook it off and replied “I know.. I just wanted to talk to Scott before school started. My parents want to invite the pack over for dinner tonight and I wanted to ask him before I forgot…” Lana hummed “Sounds like fun. What time does it start?” I was little shocked that she asked because she was a dragon and like she said yesterday, they were loners. But Lana seemed cool, a little dangerous, but cool. “Uhm we usually have dinner around 6:30. But I’m not sure about tonight. I can text my dad and I can tell you at lunch.” Lana nodded “Okay, kitten. I’ll see you at school. Enjoy your coffee.” She winked and walked passed me. I walked out the door and to my car. Lana was obviously her own Alpha and I admired her confidence but it would take me awhile to get used to it. I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot and started on my way to school. Hopefully today is gonna be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was gonna be short.. But hopefully this will hold you guys over until I can think about where I'm going with this.. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to leave me a comment!


End file.
